Bird's Big Book of Challenges
by Birdflame
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
1. Nine Lives (MoonClan Challenge)

**This is a challenge for MoonClan, SunClan, FlightClan, and LeafClan.**

* * *

><p>Blackfoot felt nervousness go through him again as he followed Runningnose into the black depths of the Mothermouth. Not for his Clan, he had left his new deputy, Russetfur, in charge, but for himself. <em>I've killed cats. Surely I'm not worthy of leading ShadowClan, right?<em>

An eerily familiar voice whispered in his ears. Silverhawk. _This is the moment you've been waiting for. Don't waste it like I did. Seize it with both paws and don't let go._ The powerful tom squared his shoulders and strode forward.

Blackfoot stepped into the cavern, screwing up his eyes against the light radiating from the Moonstone. Runningnose sniffed. "Touch your nose to the Moonstone, Blackfoot." He crouched by it, closed his eyes, and pressed his muzzle against the smooth rock.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No light, no feeling, no sound. Just a void.

"Runningnose, it didn't work." Blackfoot opened his eyes, worry and annoyance tricking every hair on his pelt. When he saw where he was and what was around him, he stopped, staring around.

Fourtrees was bathed in moonlight. Each leaf was visible, shining silver. The Great Rock was white in the light. All around him were cats, their fur shining with stars. Their eyes, even the smallest of the kits', were filled with knowledge that he couldn't even dream of. In front of him stood nine pelts, so familiar they made his heart ache. _Hollyflower. Flintfang. Badgerpaw - er, Badgerfang. Fernshade. Raggedstar. Nightstar. Wolfstep. Foxheart. Yellowfang._

"Welcome, Blackfoot. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" The voice was all of the cats' in front of him, but in unison. Unable to speak, the ShadowClan cat nodded.

The first cat to come forward was his mother, Hollyflower. Her dark gray and white fur was thick and sleek. "Blackfoot, I am so proud of you for getting here. I give you a life for tireless energy to serve your Clan. Use it wisely."

As she touched her muzzle to her head, the sensation of running came over him. He could feel his legs pumping as he cleared hills in a single bound, rushed over swamps, yet he wasn't tired. By the time the feeling left, Hollyflower had taken her place in the ranks of StarClan.

Flintfang was padding toward him. His gray fur was ruffled with unmistakable pride in his brother's accomplishments. He put his muzzle between Blackfoot's ears and meowed, "This life I give for tradition. Remember you need to rely on the past to survive in the future."

Blackfoot's life flashed before his eyes: becoming an apprentice, his first kill, earning his name, getting exiled with Brokenstar, returning with Tigerstar, the feeling of life ebbing away from under his paws as he killed Stonefur.

"Hi, uncle."

Blackstar looked down at his nephew, Badgerfang. The young tom had been killed driving WindClan from their territory. He had chosen his own name. Badgerfang's eyes were bright as he gave his life. "This life is for honoring the code. I died when Brokenstar neglected the kit code. You must remember to never do that."

Pain flashed through Blackfoot as unseen claws raked his ear, strong enough to make him stagger. His vision went red and faded to black. He blinked the darkness away just in time to see his sister walk up.

"Good to see you again, Blackfoot." Fernshade murmured rested her muzzle on his head. "This life I give you is for faith. Never lose faith in your Clan, StarClan, and especially not yourself, no matter what happens."

This life came in a slash of heart-wrenching uncertainty. It could've been seasons before it faded to a calm glow.

"I love you." Fernshade whispered as she went back to stand by her son.

Next up was Raggedstar. The patchy-pelted brown tabby walked with the calm demeanor of a cat who could claw you to bits if he wanted to. His yellow eyes met Blackfoot's. Instead of wasting time talking, he simply bent down and called, "This life is for clear-sightedness. I didn't have it, and it cost me my life, and the lives of many others." This life was like looking into a murky pond. As Blackfoot looked harder, the water became clearer until the answers were obvious.

"This life is for courage." Nightstar hardly gave Blackfoot time to ponder his last life. "Courage not only for battle, but to stand up for what you know to be true." Blackfoot felt shame course through him and he could almost hear his Clanmates laughing at him, but he didn't flinch, taking their insults with dignity.

The last life Blackfoot would be receiving a life from was Yellowfang. The short-tempered she-cat was no different from the last time he had seen her. She murmured, "This life is for forgiveness. Learn to not only forgive others, but also yourself."

Mixed emotions surged through Blackfoot. Guilt, pain, and misery. Finally they morphed into acceptance.

Yellowfang moved back and the cats yowled, "We hail you by your new name. Blackstar, your old life is no more. Lead your Clan well through many seasons."

The hollow turned black. Silverhawk's mocking tone rang through Blackstar's head. "All hail the mighty Blackstar. Don't think your training is over."

Blackstar whirled around to face him. "No, Silverhawk. My life is alone. I'm not coming back."

"Really?" Silverhawk jumped at him, claws unsheathed. Blackstar dodged and slammed a paw down on his head, hard. The tom went limp and started fading. "You trained me well." The white tom murmured, licking blood from his black paws.

"Blackstar, wake up!"

Blackstar opened his eyes. Starlight was coming in through the hole with Runningnose's silhouette above him. "It's time we start going back."

Blackstar staggered to his paws, exhausted. Runningnose supported him with his shoulder. "Are you okay? Would you like to rest?"

Blackstar shook his head. "I'm fine. We need to get back." On the inside he was thinking, _I'm finally free._

* * *

><p><strong>Not including author's notes, that was 1,013 words. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Trollfic (MoonClan Challenge)

**This is my first (and hopefully last) trollfic. Be gentle.**

* * *

><p>Onec upoon a tiem tgere wss a cat nagmed Keyboard. He wss a rainbow tom with eings and rainfbow eeys. He wss gret wt huntone amg fighins and perfect un eberfing. Obd day be wss hunteonz anf oe fiscovsered Crazystar of CrazyClan.<p>

Crazystar wss a pink anr greewn she-cat wif beown eeys. "Welcoms tl CrazyClan, I an Crazytsae leadre."

"Wow! Can I join#"

"Of curskr." Crazystar jumped omto a rock. "All ctas come yb the Crazyrock.

"Keyboard wants tol join. I sya that hes nwo dpuety."

"Aye!" CrazyClan aggred.

Kepboard pufedf his cehst. _Deputy fo CrazyClan. Hwat xtne?_

* * *

><p><strong>*shudders* I hated writing that.<strong>


	3. Scary Stories (MoonClan Challenge)

**I felt like uploading this as soon as I did it, which was quick.**

* * *

><p>A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail picked up a random flashlight somehow. "Time for scary stories. I'll go first.<p>

"Once there was an awesome pretty rainbow cat named Starkit who was the daughter of Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle. She -"

"Have mercy!" All the cats shouted simultaneously.

Mapleshade's evil smile faded and she dropped the flashlight. "That's the only scary story I know."

A brown tabby tom stepped forward. "What about the time you killed me and Swanflight?"

"I told you before, Appledusk, I tell our kits that story every night. It isn't that scary." Mapleshade wrapped her tail around three little kits at her paws. Their names were Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit. **(A/N: Those were their actual names, by the way. Look on warriors wiki.)**

Appledusk pressed himself against a white she-cat with a black face. "Then I'll tell them it. Pass the flashlight." Mapleshade nudged the flashlight over to her former mate, who held it at the ready.

"After Mapleshade and I broke up -"

"When _you _left _me."_

"Whatever. After that, I took Swanflight as a mate." He shared an affectionate glance at the she-cat beside him. "We had a kit, Ravenstorm. While she was expecting her own kits, Swanflight and I went on a walk. It had been moons since Mapleshade had last murdered a cat from the Clans, so we assumed she had left or was dead. I turned to get a drink and when I looked back, Swanflight was dead with blood pooling from her throat. I never saw Mapleshade."

Appledusk turned the flashlight on. Several cats gasped, but Mapleshade started laughing, crying tears of laughter. She calmed down and meowed, "You should've seen the look on your face when I killed you. Priceless!" She straightened up. "Anyone else?"

A small black tom with a white paw and ice blue eyes stepped forward. "I have one. I was once called Tiny."

"I wonder why." The brown and white cat behind him meowed sarcastically. Scourge spun around and lashed out. The cat had faded before it knew what had happened. He composed himself. "Anyone else?" Nothing. "Good. I used to be called Tiny. Before I had officially changed my name, I was called upon by city cats to defeat a dog that had been hounding all the good food. I scared it away with my shadow."

_What's so scary about that?_ Mapleshade thought, but she didn't dare say it. "Rae there any more stories to be told?" No cat said anything. "Then this Scary Storytelling is adjourned until next moon. May shadows or stars follow you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did make up a few characters. 429 words, not including author's notes.<strong>


	4. Death at the Rocks (LeafClan)

**This is a challenge for LeafClan.**

* * *

><p>Sagepaw crouched by a stream, his black and white fur camouflaged in the shadow and snow. He Waite, paw raised to strike. A trout came closer, scales flashing in the Leaf-bare light. He lashed out with a paw, his claws hooking into the flash. With a flick, the fish flopped out of the water. He killed it with a swift nip to the neck. "Nice catch."<p>

He turned and saw a pretty orange tabby she-cat pad from among the reeds. "Hi, Reedpaw. Want to share?"

"Sure." As Reedpaw bent down to share, Sagepaw felt his heart start to beat faster. He had always had a crush on her, even when she had become an apprentice and he was still a kit. He let her take the first bite before he began to eat.

The two apprentices were halfway finished with the fish when a dark brown tabby tom raced through the bushes. "ThunderClan has invaded -" He trailed off when he saw Sagepaw and Reedpaw pressed together. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sagepaw sprang to his paws, his fur ruffled with embarrassment. "Uh, no, Stripepaw."

Stripepaw narrowed his green eyes. "Okay. ThunderClan has invaded the Sunningrocks."

"How dare they?" Reedpaw snarled. "Let's go!" The three young cats ran through the reeds, hungry for their first battle. When they reached the bank, Sagepaw skidded to a stop. Over the sandy rocks masses of snarling, growling, bleeding fur writhed. The almost yellow stone ran red with blood, both RiverClan and ThunderClan. _This is horrible! _Sagepaw shook his head. _I've been training for this. I can do it._

Sagepaw dove into the river, paddled to the opposite bank, and jumped out. He raced into battle without a second thought. He faced off against a tortoiseshell she-cat. Fennelpaw. "Hello, mange-pelt!" He hissed, ducking under her belly and raking his claws as he went.

"Fish-breath!" Fennelpaw spun around and clouted his ear as he stood back up. Sagepaw shook his head, scattering scarlet drops of blood as he did so, and lunged again. They fought in almost a dance, darting in, swiping, and dashing out again. Finally Sagepaw managed to knock her away. His black and white pelt was stained crimson and fiery pain went through him when he put his hind paw to the ground, but he forced himself to continue. _Among these monsters if you are weak, you die. Don't falter._

Sagepaw slashed his claws down Fennelpaw's neck. She screeched, a horrible gurgling sound, and fell limp, her blue eyes reflecting the gray sky. Suddenly a weight crashed into him. He rolled onto his side under huge paws and looked up into Rainsky's eyes. "You killed Fennelpaw! Prepare to meet the same fate." Rainsky sank his teeth into Sagepaw's throat. Raw agony filled him and he screamed. He was dimly aware of the sound of pounding paws. He closed his eyes and gave into the darkness.

Nothing. _Shouldn't I be in StarClan?_ Sagepaw opened his eyes. He saw his bloodied body on the ground, eyes cloudy. Reedpaw crouched by it, wailing, "Sagepaw, come back! Don't leave me!" Sagepaw took a step toward her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sagepaw spun around and saw a brown and white tabby she-cat with stars in her fur. _Cloverleaf! _"You can't go back anyway."

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Cloverleaf nudged her deceased son gently. "You can say one last thing if you wish."

Sagepaw walked to Reedpaw's side, though he couldn't touch her. He whispered, "Goodbye, Reedpaw. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Without the Author's notes it was 606 words.<strong>


	5. Territory (LeafClan)

**This is a challenge for LeafClan.**

* * *

><p>Several seasons after the Great Battle, a new generation of warriors have taken over the Clan. One thing that is the same is ShadowClan and ThunderClan fight at least once a season for possession over the Clearing that has been disputed ever since the Clans first came to the Lake.<p>

"I think I will go for a walk." A gray tabby she-cat meowed, her belly rounded slightly with her unborn kits.

A dark ginger tabby tom pressed his muzzle to her shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you, Rainsplash?"

"No, Redpelt. I'll be fine." She purred, licking his ear. She padded across the camp and through the tunnel.

Rainsplash trotted through ShadowClan territory, her gray fur sleek. She went along the border with ThunderClan to make sure they didn't try to take the Clearing again._Those rotten flea-bags are always taking more than they deserve._ Her sister had died in a fight over the Clearing when ThunderClan had reset their markers.

As Rainsplash went around the Clearing, a white shape caught her eye. A ThunderClan warrior she was well acquainted with, but not in a good way, was hunting on ShadowClan land. _Frostwing. _She yowled, "Killed anyone lately, mange-pelt?"

The squirrel Frostwing was chasing fled. The white she-cat spun around, gold eyes glaring. "We'll well, if it isn't the sister of the weakest cat I've ever fought. How have you survived Leaf-bare so far? Shouldn't you be resting in the nursery?"

"I actually work and my kits are due for another half-moon. You're hunting on my territory."

"Am not." Rainsplash didn't notice Frostwing unsheathe her claws. "The Clearing was ThunderClan territory to begin with."

Rainsplash spat, "Until Firestar gave it to us. Then the snake-tongue had the nerve to take it back."

"We won." Frostwing flattened her ears.

"Lionblaze is a murderer! He killed Russetfur!"

Frostwing's eyes blazed and she drew herself up. "Don't you dare insult my father like that!"

Rainsplash smirked and raised her chin. "Murdering must run in the family. First Lionblaze killed Russetfur here, then you killed Ravenpool. One day even Cinderheart will be a killer. I'm surprised the noble ThunderClan leader, Bramblestar, hasn't driven him out. Oh wait, he's the _son_ of a murderer, and his mate's father is responsible for many deaths."

Frostwing growled, "The Clearing has been, and always will be, ThunderClan's!"

"Does ThunderClan always need to fight another Clan over something?" Rainsplash meowed mockingly. "In the Old Forest it was Sunningrocks with RiverClan. Here it's the Clearing. Is that why ThunderClan is full of killers, because they're losing too many warriors to win a fair fight? I've heard even queens have to fight battles now. _Queens. _What's next, kits? ThunderClan is going from the noble cats of the Old Forest to a bunch of rogues. Now get off my territory!"

Frostwing roared in fury and jumped. Her claws dug deep into Rainsplash's pelt, turning her gray fur almost black as blood seeped into it. The ShadowClan warrior sank her teeth deep into Frostwing's leg. She yowled and ripped her leg away. Rainsplash kicked her off and jumped to her paws, baring blood stained teeth.

The two she-cats circled each other, gauging each other's strength. Frostwing lunged for her fluffy tail, her jaws snapping together around bone. There was a crunch and Rainsplash wailed in pain. She jumped away, her tail bent ever so slightly. Some of the bone was protruding from the skin. "Give up, frog-eater?"

"Never!" Rainsplash lunged forward, biting Frostwing's already injured leg. She screamed and swatted down on Rainsplash's head as hard as she could. The queen fell to the ground, blue eyes glazed. Blood pooled from her head and soaked into the snow. When Frostwing realized what she had done, she fled from the territories, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>This has 667 words.<strong>


	6. Lost (LeafClan)

**This is a challenge for LeafClan.**

* * *

><p>"I dare you to sneak out of camp and catch some fresh-kill." Birchkit mewed, her brown tail lashing.<p>

Squirrelkit puffed out his chest. "That seems way too easy. I mean, it's not like they call me Squirrelkit for nothing."

"I thought that was because of your tail."

"Whatever. Watch and learn, Birchy." The small gray tabby tom unsheathed his claws and started climbing up the Tree that was in the center of the ForestClan camp. No one paid him any attention; it wasn't unusual to see him climb the Tree. Squirrelkit used that to his advantage and he slowly crept along a branch that stretched over the thorn barrier. No cat told him to stop, signalling no one had noticed him. _See, Birchkit! I can sneak out of camp now better than you ever will._

Squirrelkit crawled along the branches, skittering from tree to tree like his namesake would. He scared away quite few birds that had landed in the trees ahead of him. He looked up as a bunch of dark gray clouds that promised snow, and lots of it, approached. _I'll return once I have the fresh-kill._

He spotted a squirrel on the branch several tail-lengths ahead of him. _Remember, stay hidden. The squirrel might think you are one of it with all this fluff._ Squirrelkit crouched down, hiding among the leaves, and stalked forward. _Just a bit closer. Now you have to pounce! _He sprang, but the squirrel jumped across a gap into another tree. He couldn't stop himself and he continued falling over the branch. Paws flailing, tail lashing, the kit struggled to right himself.

He was too late.

Agony washed over Squirrelkit as a loud, clear _SNAP _rang through the trees. He screamed, tears flowing into his fur as he writhed in pain. Each movement made the pain worse, though. Eventually he calmed down enough to sit up, sniffling, and examine his injury. His leg was very obviously broken. You didn't need a medicine cat to be able to tell that. He couldn't even breathe on it without it aching. He managed to get to his three working paws and limp away.

_Where am I? Everything looks so different in the trees. And what about the dare? I still have to get some fresh-kill. _He tried to follow his scent, but he wasn't able smell it as well from the ground and it soon petered out. _What am I going to do? I want Dewdrop!_

"Dewdrop?" Squirrelkit yowled his mother's name. "Wildfire? Deerstar? Is anyone there? Please can someone help me? I'm lost!" As he called, it started snowing in big, heavy flakes. _I'm going to die._

Squirrelkit shook a snowflake off his nose. Suddenly a warm scent filled his nose that he recognized as eggs. A ground bird must've laid her eggs around there. His belly rumbled and he followed the scent. _Even if I don't catch fresh-kill, at least I'll have something. _He saw the nest under a bush with large, purple flowers. Five speckled eggs lay inside it. He hobbled over to it, saliva filling his mouth as he imagined crunching into them.

Suddenly a loud cawing sound echoed in his eardrum and a bird appeared out of nowhere. It flew over him and started pecking on his head like a woodpecker to a tree. Squirrelkit yelped and half jumped, half ran away. Soon the bird gave up its chase and went back to the nest. Despair went through him as he continued on.

By now the snow was up to his ankles, making the journey much more difficult on his leg. _Why did I accept that stupid dare? Now I'll never be a warrior. _He tripped over a root and didn't have the will or the energy to stand up. He called out one last time and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dewdrop hear a tiny mewl from close by. "Squirrelkit!" She ran in the direction of the noise and saw the kit crumpled in the snow, his hind leg at an awkward angle. "Squirrelkit, you're alive!" She curled around her kit, showering him with licks.<p>

Squirrelkit's blue eyes opened. "Dewdrop, is, is everything going to be okay?"

"Yes, my love. Everything will be fine now."

* * *

><p><strong>This was 725 words.<strong>


	7. Tainted Love (LeafClan)

**This is for LeafClan.**

* * *

><p>Nightfrost sat in the ShadowClan camp, digging into a frog. Prey was scarce so late in Leaf-bare and even Poppysong, her sister and a queen, was looking thin. The black and white she-cat watched her nephews, Owlkit and Stonekit, play half-heartedly. It was a bad sign if even the kits were tired.<p>

Finally Nightfrost couldn't take anymore. _I have nothing else to do. Might as well go hunting._ "I'm going to go hunting." She meowed to the deputy.

"Be back by sunset." Was all Pineshade said.

Nightfrost trotted out of the secure bramble camp and into the pine forest. A breeze sent snowflakes into the air. Despite the cold that Leaf-bare would bring, she loved this season with all the snow. She stopped to drink by the stream and then jumped over it into the clearing. The snow was still churned up and bloodied from the battle that had taken place a quarter-moon ago. ShadowClan had won, so it was now their territory._ I'm surprised ThunderClan hasn't tried to take it back already._

A squirrel abruptly broke from the cover of a rock from where it had been digging up an acorn. Nightfrost ran after it. That's plump enough for all the queens to eat. She stretched her legs out farther. _Almost there. . . ._

Suddenly something crashed into her, sending her rolling. She yowled, legs flailing as she tried to right herself. Large paws pinned her down. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

Nightfrost looked up and saw a white tom with angry yellow eyes. She only just realized that she had crossed the border. "I didn't realize I crossed the border. I'll be leaving now."

When Nightfrost tried to stand back up, the tom didn't budge. "You're coming to our camp. Now."

Nightfrost's green eyes widened with horror. "I have a Clan to take care of!"

"So do I." The tom shoved her to her paws. "Get moving."

She growled, but obeyed, however reluctantly. Her ears were flat and her fur ruffled as she stalked through the snowy forest with the tom behind her. Suddenly she darted to the side in a desperate attempt to escape, but the tom had obviously been waiting for her to try something like that because he was right there. He pinned her down again. "Look, I don't want you here as much as you want to be here. The sooner we get to camp, the sooner we can work out negotiations with ShadowClan. Understand?"

Nightfrost struggled wildly. She even tried biting him. Nothing worked. "Fine, flea-bag. Just as long as your mangy Clan doesn't try anything with my Clan. If they do, they'll get me."

* * *

><p>Nightfrost lay curled in her nest under the bush, ears pricked. Her fur was getting thinner, less sleek, and anyone could easily count all her ribs. It had been almost a moon since she had been captured. ThunderClan would give her back for the Clearing and prey. ShadowClan would give them the Clearing, but they couldn't afford prey, so she was stuck there.<p>

Stormpelt, the white tom and her "guard", came in with a tiny mouse, the first prey she had had in days. "Here." He placed it on the ground. Nightfrost didn't reply, still listening.

"We should just kill her now. She's eating all our fresh-kill."

"Yeah. We could leave her body on the border as an example." Nightfrost tensed. Stormpelt flicked an ear and promptly left.

The deputy, Ravenfeather, meowed, "Flameheart, take Marigoldpaw, Shallowfeather, and Tansyleaf on a patrol. Make sure to check thoroughly for any ShadowClan scents." Nightfrost rested her head on her paws and dozed.

When she woke up, a cat meowed, "Yeah, we taught those ShadowClan cats a thing or two. I enjoyed killing that brown tabby she-cat for good measure."

_Brown tabby she-cat? No. That sounds like Poppysong!_

Rage went through Nightfrost and she exploded from the bush. She flung herself on the gray tom that had said that. "Murderer! You killed a queen! You've endangered kits!" She was so weak from the lack of food, though, that it only took one well placed blow to the face to knock her out.

She awoke to Stormpelt's face. "Nightfrost, we have to hurry. Because you attacked Adderstorm, Tinystar plans to have you executed tomorrow."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because . . . I love you."

Nightfrost wasn't surprised. "I love you, too."

"Follow me." Stormpelt crept out of the back. Nightfrost followed, wincing at the small pain in her shoulder. The frosty night air nipped at her ears. "We have to climb. Can you manage?"

"If you ask, I can fly." Nightfrost dug her claws into the rock and began climbing. She managed to not fall and reach the top. She waited for Stormpelt. She licked his ear and the two of them ran off to start their new life, together.

* * *

><p><strong>This is 834 words.<strong>


	8. Trapped (GrassClan)

**This is a challenge for GrassClan.**

* * *

><p>Flash stalked through the undergrowth, following the trail of an elusive shrew. She had been tracking it all day. Suddenly another scent drifted across her nostrils. It smelled like bitter pine resin and mud, but also vaguely like flowers. She paused, confused. A yowl behind her warned her of an attack. She spun around and saw a dark gray tom with blue eyes flying through the air toward her. Then the tom crashed into her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Flash growled, unearthing her claws. She nipped his ear and kicked him away.

The tom turned rand gracefully. "You're trespassing on MarshClan territory, rogue!" He lunged, raking his claws across Flash's cheek. She gasped, blood staining her ginger fur red, and bit his paw. He yowled, and yanked it away. Suddenly something sharp embedded itself in her shoulder. She stumbled and pawed at it. Out of the corner of her eye. She saw out of the corner of her eye the tom reacting somewhat the same way. Her vision became blurry and eventually turned to black.

* * *

><p>Flash opened her eyes to a dim room. Metal pressed against her skin. She sat up, her head banging against a metal mesh. She realized she was in a cage. She licked her paw and drew it over her cheek, wincing when it stung. A moan next to her made her glance at the cage by her. The dark gray tom was stirring. His yellow eyes opened. "What happened."<p>

"I don't know. And what's a MarshClan?"

"MarshClan is my Clan. I'm a warrior. My name is Graypelt."

"Flash."

Graypelt meowed, "So what were you doing around here?"

Flash ate a few pellets that were in a small hollow at the front. "My family traveled around a lot. First my brother died in a sinkhole. Then my mother was killed by a dog. Then my father and sister drowned. I continued traveling and I just wound up here."

Graypelt reached over with his tail comfortingly. Flash settled down. _I wonder what's going to happen to us._

* * *

><p>It seemed like almost every day that a new cat was brought in. Most of them were Graypelt's Clanmates. The day the Twolegs started taking them away was the day that changed everything.<p>

Graypelt's Clanmates were swarming the den, attacking the Twolegs. The one who was holding Graypelt's cage dropped it. It broke open and he immediately came to Flash's cage. No matter how much he pulled, it wouldn't budge. "Push against it!"

Flash slammed her shoulder as hard as she could into the door. There was a crack and it came off. As the cats fled the den, Flash meowed, "Do you think I cold join your Clan?"

"I'm sure Mudstar will allow it."

Flash purred and ran off into the reeds.

* * *

><p><strong>This is 463 words.<strong>


	9. Lost Kit (GrassClan)

**This is for GrassClan.**

* * *

><p>Redkit lashed her tiny ginger tail in excitement.<em> Today is the day that Mossclaw takes us out of the hollow!<em> She galloped around the nursery, waiting for her mother and brothers to wake up. Ferretkit was the second one to wake. "Redkit, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Mossclaw and Hazelkit to wake up." Redkit answered.

Ferretkit stretched. "You know you can just poke them, right?" Redkit nodded furiously. Ferretkit sighed and poked Hazelkit. "Wake up, lazybone."

Hazelkit snored and snuggled closer to Mossclaw. Ferretkit prodded him harder, but their brother continued to sleep like a hibernating muskrat. Redkit poked Mossclaw. "Mossclaw, remember you said you'd take us outside of the hollow?"

The white tabby opened one bright amber eye. "Yes, Redkit, I did." She sat up and somehow managed to wake Hazelkit up. As the three of the padded outside, he was muttering about how unfair it was.

"Barkstar!" Redkit squeaked and started to run across the hollow to where her father was, but Mossclaw stopped her. "Sh. He can't be disturbed at the moment. Come on."

Redkit bounced through the thorn tunnel and into the forest. _Wow! It's so big out here!_ She raced through the undergrowth, sniffing everything she could. _Berries, that smells like fresh-kill, ivy, water. . . . Wait, where am I?_

Redkit looked around. Nothing seemed familiar to her. When she tried to follow her scent trail back, the smells of the forest drowned it out. _I'm sure if I walk around something will be familiar. _She crept around the foresters pricked and tail twitching. She soon realized that the farther she went, the less familiar everything became. She stopped by a weird looking shrub. "Did I go past that, or did I not?" She didn't notice the fox creeping up behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>This was 302 words.<strong>


End file.
